In conventional or “wet” lithographic printing, ink receptive regions, known as image areas, are generated on a hydrophilic surface. When the surface is moistened with water and ink is applied, the hydrophilic regions retain the water and repel the ink, and the ink receptive regions accept the ink and repel the water. The ink is transferred to the surface of a material upon which the image is to be reproduced. For example, the ink can be first transferred to an intermediate blanket that in turn is used to transfer the ink to the surface of the material upon which the image is to be reproduced.
Imageable elements useful to prepare lithographic printing plates typically comprise an imageable layer applied over the hydrophilic surface of a substrate. The imageable layer includes one or more radiation-sensitive components that can be dispersed in a suitable binder. Alternatively, the radiation-sensitive component can also be the binder material. Following imaging, either the imaged regions or the non-imaged regions of the imageable layer are removed by a suitable developer, revealing the underlying hydrophilic surface of the substrate. If the imaged regions are removed, the element is considered as positive-working. Conversely, if the non-imaged regions are removed, the element is considered as negative-working. In each instance, the regions of the imageable layer (that is, the image areas) that remain are ink-receptive, and the regions of the hydrophilic surface revealed by the developing process accept water and aqueous solutions, typically a fountain solution, and repel ink.
Imaging of the imageable element with ultraviolet and/or visible radiation is typically carried out through a mask that has clear and opaque regions. Imaging takes place in the regions under the clear regions of the mask but does not occur in the regions under the opaque mask regions. If corrections are needed in the final image, a new mask must be made. This is a time-consuming process. In addition, dimensions of the mask may change slightly due to changes in temperature and humidity. Thus, the same mask, when used at different times or in different environments, may give different results and could cause registration problems.
Direct digital imaging has obviated the need for imaging through a mask and is becoming increasingly important in the printing industry. Imageable elements for the preparation of lithographic printing plates have been developed for use with infrared lasers. Thermally imageable, multi-layer elements are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,311 (Shimazu et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,812 (Shimazu et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,055 (Shimazu et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,811 (Patel et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,669 (Savariar-Hauck et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,228 (Savariar-Hauck et al.), and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0067432 A1 (Kitson et al.).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,045 (Kitson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,661 (Ray et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,482 (Kitson et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,418 (Saraiya et al.) describe multi-layer, positive-working imageable elements having improved resistant to press chemicals and that can be baked to increase press run length.
In addition, U.S. Ser. No. 11/551,259 (filed Oct. 20, 2006 by Patel, Saraiya, and Tao) describes positive-working imageable elements that exhibit improved thermal post-development bakeability.
Problem to be Solved
Imaged multi-layer, positive-working elements are often baked after development to increase their on-press run length. While known imageable elements demonstrate excellent imaging and printing properties, there is a need to improve the post-development bakeability of imaged elements while increasing imaging sensitivity (speed) and maintaining resistance to press chemicals. In particular, it is desired to reduce the baking temperature and time while maintaining on-press run length. It is further desired to increase resistance to press chemicals without diminishing the other properties.